Thoughts That Came Too Late
by MirWood
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please be gentle. I know I'm not very good at this sort of stuff. I know it took me a long time to come up with the 2nd chapt. but I was sooo busy. I'll try to finish the next chapter sooner.
1. Chapter 1

There was a blinding light. Kagome screamed, closing her eyes. She had to get out. The heat that was emanating from the center of the light felt as though it was burning through her skin.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out. He knew he had to reach her. 'She has to be terrified,'he thought. He didn't want to think about her getting hurt or, even worse, killed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was only earlier that day that they had just started talking about Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
Kagome had found Inuyasha sitting by himself next to the stream. It seemed as though he was trying hard to concentrate on something, but the others just seemed to ignore him. Kagome let it go at first thinking Inuyasha was just being his normal self, but she started to get worried as he the hours passed.  
  
"Inuyasha...Are you okay?"  
  
"What?...Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You've been sitting here for almost the whole day."  
  
"I said I was fine, okay!"  
  
"Sorry. Excuse me for being concerned."  
  
"Why should you be concerned about me?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. He looked at her as if he was just it were his first time seeing her.  
  
"You've just been acting so strangely all day. I've just started to get worried."  
  
She seemed confused about the way he was looking at her, and he seemed to notice it.  
  
"kagome, we need to talk." He gestured for her to sit down.  
  
"About what," she asked as she nervously sat down.  
  
Before Inuyasha started talking he looked over at the others to make sure that they weren't close enough to listen in. Miroku and Sango had both gone of to gather wood, knowing that it would be best to give Kagome and Inuyasha some time alone. Shippo decided to take a nap, leaning against Kagome's bag.  
  
"About us. I've been thinking a lot lately about things. Well, about me, you, and Kikyo. I spent some time thinking my feelings and I..." Screams were heard in the distance causing Inuyasha to jump suddenly to his feet.  
  
Miroku and Sango came running back to camp, and with a look from Inuyasha they all headed off in the direction of the screams. 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapt.: Yeah, I obviously don't own Inuyasha or any of the others...but...if i could on any one of them...mmmm....Sesshomaru....shhhh....  
  
Chapt. 2  
  
As they reached the source of the screams Kagome let out a gasp. There was a tiger demon standing on a hill to the side of the village laughing as it was burning. Villagers ran trying to save their homes and children. Inuyasha rushed to attack the demon, but not before asking Kagome if she sensed any jewel shards.   
  
"There are 2 or 3. They're so close together that I can't really tell."  
  
Inuyasha rushed to attack the tiger demon. The demon anticipated his attack and dodged out of his reach. Inuyasha kept making advances, and the demon kept dodging them. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha was lashed at by the demon's claws. Not expecting this to happen, he didn't get out of the demon's reach in time. His claws slashed deeply through Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Stay back!" cried out Shippo, but Kagome didn't listen.  
  
She rushed over to Inuyasha as he lay there unable to move. She quickly knelt down beside him and pushed his hair from his face. She asked if he was alright, but all she got as a reply was his eyes flickering shut.  
  
"You will pay for this!" She yelled as she stood and grabbed on to her bow.  
  
Something, a scent, seemed to pull at her senses. It seemed so strong, but she had to ignore it. She had to help Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku rushed to Kagome's side as Miroku readied his wind tunnel and Sango, her boomerang. But to everyone's surprise the demon just stood there in front of them.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you my lady." Was all that he said.  
  
"What," Kagome's eye's widened in disbelief, "Why would you not want to fight?"  
  
"I have no business fighting such a beautiful lady as yourself."  
  
Now the scent was overpowering. She couldn't describe the smell, but it seemed to have a hold on her. She somewhat smiled and looked at her feet. Then, catching a glimpse of Inuyasha laying on the ground, she regained her anger.  
  
"You will not fight me, but you would have killed one of my friends!?"  
  
"I did not know he was a friend of yours. I mearly know that he had attacked me."  
  
"He attacked you because you were destroying this village," spat Miroku.  
  
"I was not. I had gotten here after it was already burning. I just haven't stopped it from burning."  
  
"So you would have just watched many of those people die trying to save their families from the fire!?" Sango asked. "That makes you just as bad as a demon that would have attacked them."  
  
"What is your name young lady?" He asked, ignoring Sango's comment.  
  
Kagome, who was now kneeling beside Inuyasha again, reluctantly stood up. She wanted to stay down beside Inuyasha, but it felt as if something were pulling her. Inuyasha was now conscious, but not quite aware of what was going on.  
  
"My...My name is Kagome."  
  
'Did she just tell that shit face her name?' He felt confused. Had he missed something? The Demon reached to her and lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh," was Kagome's only reply.  
  
"Keep your hands off of her you bastared!"  
  
The demon seemed to ignore everything that Inuyasha was saying, and so was Kagome. Inuyasha went on yelling when he realized that Kagome looked as if she were staring deeply into the demon's eyes.  
  
"My name is Kenji," the demon said and bowed.  
  
'What's the matter with me,'thought Kagome, 'this doesn't seem right at all, but I can't keep my eyes off of him. He is very handsome....Wait! I have to stop! Think...He hurt Inuyasha....Inuyasha....Isn't he standing next to you? You should be making sure that he is alright.' She reached her hand to Inuyasha, though she still couldn't take her eyes off of Kenji. Inuyasha was obviously not pleased. As a matter of fact, he was starting to get worried. Kagome looked as if she were in a trance. He had never seen her like that before.  
  
"If you wish, I could take your friend to see my healer. You may all stay in my castle until your friend is well enough for you all to leave." Kenji said, never taking his eyes from Kagome's.  
  
"I don't need no stinking healer!" yelled Inuyasha, "we're leaving."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, but she didn't seem to budge. She didn't even turn to look at him. She seemed lost within Kenji's eyes.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea," Kagome replied. "What?!" She said as she turned to see Inuyasha with a stunned face.  
  
After arguing a great deal, Inuyasha gave in, and they found themselves on the way to the demon's castle. Inuyasha told Kagome that he would agree to go only if she didn't wander off alone with Kenji. Kagome agreed, though she didn't think there was anything wrong with her being alone with Kenji. He seemed rather nice to her.....and charming...and cute.  
  
When they got to the castle they all just stood at the entrance and gasped at its beauty. Well all of them except for Inuyasha. All that it got out of him was a, "Feh."  
  
The castle looked as if it was made out of some sort of crystal. As they walked inside their mouths fell wide open. It was so beautiful. There were paintings and statues along the walls, and they realize that the whole castle along with the walls in it were made from that crystal. The doors were made from the same crystal, only thinner so that it looked like glass. The group walked a little slower than Kenji so that they could glance through the doors to the other elaborately decorated rooms. Kenji just smiled at how they reacted to his home.   
  
He called upon his two of his servants to show Miroku, Sango, and Shippou around as he led the way for Inuyasha and Kagome. He turned to them and motioned for them to follow him and Kagome smiled as Kenji explained some of the antiquities that walked past. Inuyasha, unsurprisingly, grumbled the entire way. As they walked into the room Kenji told them that his healer would be with them shortly. Inuyasha was told to sit on a table and just relax. Then Kenji stood there for a moment, as if contemplating something. After a few seconds he turned to Kagome.   
  
"My lady," he said. "There is no sense in you staying cooped up in here while your friend is being treated. Why don't you come and let me show you around."  
  
"She's not going anywhere with you! She's staying right here with me!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I think that might be a good idea," Kagome said smiling meekly at Kenji.  
  
"Oh but my lady, your friend should need rest after being treated by my healer and..."  
  
"Oh no you don't! We are not staying the night here." Inuyasha broke in.  
  
"Well, if the healer says that you should rest Inuyasha we should stay, but if he says that you'll be fine if you leave then we will go."  
  
"Now Kagome, would you like to come with me? I could show through the beautiful gardens."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up at the thought of the gardens. 'With a home like this,' she thought, 'he must have a beautiful garden.' "That would be lovely."  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha practically screamed. "We made a promise. You promised that you would stay with me if we were to come here."  
  
"I know that I made that promise Inuyasha, but he has been very kind to us since we got here. Besides, I would really really love to see the gardens."  
  
"Feh. Whatever." Was all of Inuyasha's reply. 'I can't believe this. What is she thinking? I know he's been nice to us now, but we don't know anything about him. He better not touch her' At that thought Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked over, but seemed to not notice the look on his face. She smiled, said thanks to Inuyasha, and hurried out the door with Kenji right behind her.  
  
Kagome seemed so excited as Kenji walked with her, telling her about all the different flowers that they were passing. 'Everything is so beautiful here,' she thought. Suddenly Kenji was kneeling down in from of her and holding both of her hands.  
  
"My lady, why do you not stay with me? I could take so much better care of you than that friend of yours could. I know that you would wish to stay here, surrounded by the flowers in my garden. Besides, I have taken a great liking to you. You seem a strong woman full of such beauty. If you would allow me some time to just woo you."  
  
The entire time Kagome just stood there wide eyed. 'Why is he saying all of this to me? He is so very sweet, and he does seem truly sincere.' "I don't know if..." Kagome trailed off, not sure of what she coud possibly say. Then, before she could have time to react, he kissed her quickly yet gently on the lips. Kagome stepped back from him. "What do you think you're doing!?" Her face quickly turned from surprise to anger. "How dare you just kiss me like that! I don't even know anything about you. How could you possibly think that I would have feelings for you?" With that, Kagome stormed off in the opposite direction. Kenji quickly followed her apoligizing for his actions, and took her through the rest of his castle. Kagome once again forgot her anger as she followed him, listening to his explainations of the different things. They stopped in front of a door and Kagome looked at him with a look of confusion. "This is going to be your bedroom for the night," he said as he opened the door.  
  
When the door opened all Kagome could do was stare. The walls of the room was a faded white, but the room itself was decorated brightly. There were some beautiful artwork on the walls. There were two tables; a very large vanity table at one end of the room, and a desk at the other. There were two very large glass doors that led out to a large balcony. A large white wardrobe was standing next the bed. The bed...that was the most exquisite thing in the room. The blankets were a bright red silk, and the pillows were of the same silk. There were five very large pillows. 'They look sooo soft.' Kagome thought. Kenji smiled at her reaction, as Kagome ran to the be and sat down, hugging one of the pillows tightly against her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was getting very impatient with the healer. As the healer finished Inuyasha practically pushed him to the ground as he took off after Kagome. As he ran around a corner he felt himself run into someone, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Ouch! Inuuuyashaaa!" Kagome whined as she tried to stand up.  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome onto her feet. 'I hope I didn't hurt her.' He thought, but those were not the words to come from his mouth. "Why don't you watch where you're going, wench!" Inuyasha quickly shot at her, catching her off gaurd.  
  
"Me?!" She practically screamed, causing Inuyasha to cringe. "You were the one who was running and not watching where you were going!"  
  
They argued like that for awhile while Kenji stood off to the side somewhat amused. 'This won't be much of a competition. She will be mine in no time.'  
  
"Ah hem..." They both turned to look at Kenji. "Dinner will be served shortly. Why don't I show you to your room quickly," he said, gesturing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Inuyasha said as he stalked along behind Kenji while holding tightly to Kagome's wrist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but I don't really have any more time to write. I've been so busy lately with moving and changing schools. 


End file.
